Hard gelatin capsules are filled with a filling material in capsule filling machines. The filling material can be, for example, in the form of a powder. Capsule filling machines have several process stations, which for example are started cyclically by capsule holders that hold the capsules or respectively capsule lower parts to be filled. Such capsule filling machines are also referred to as rotary capsule filling machines. As a rule, the process stations provided along the conveyor belt include a supply station for supplying the pre-sealed capsules to be filled, an opening station, in which the capsule halves are separated, one or more dosing stations, in which the material to be filled is filled in the capsule lower parts, a sealing station, in which the capsule halves are sealed and an ejection station, in which the produced capsules are ejected.
Frequently, several dosing stations are provided for a capsule filling machine, said dosing stations for example being allocated for different application purposes. Frequently, several different installation positions are provided in the capsule filling machine for the different dosing stations. Depending on the type of the respective dosing station to be used, a dosing station is then installed at different positions of the capsule filling machine.
From EP 1 512 632 B1, a dosing station designed as a trolley is known, wherein the trolley be can be completely removed from the capsule filling machine and exchanged for another trolley.